calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
G.R.O.S.S. :The Movie
G.R.O.S.S. The Movie follows JaJaLoo's G.R.O.S.S. club as they face forclosure from JaJaLoo's brother,the president of a rival club.They decide to throw a huge party,but it gets out of hand when celebrities arrive. Plot Alvin(Justin Long) is walking to the G.R.O.S.S. clubhouse. He knocks on the door three times. Hobbes(himself)says to say the password. Alvin does,and is let into the clubhouse. He wonders where JaJaLoo(also playing himself) is. Hobbes says he is out buying snacks from the nearby Valero and took Theodore(Jesse McCartney) with him. Alvin picks up a comic book and decides to relax for a little. The door is knocked at. Hobbes tells the member to say the password. The door opens,and it is revealed to be Chill,returning from ACE Hardware who bought some sticks of dynamite(Chill was the demolitions expert). JaJaLoo returns with Theodore and empties out a box of Mountain Dew,Doritos,and Skittles. Cast Live action cast *JaJaLoo as himself,the leader and president of G.R.O.S.S. *DestinyFan94 as himself,the president of the S.W.A.G. club Member Cast *Hobbes as himself,JaJaLoo's vice president and best friend *Justin Long as Alvin,JaJaLoo's son and leader of the Chipmunks *Matthew Gray Gubler as Simon,JaJaLoo's son and the leader of the Chipmunk mini-rebellion *Jesse McCartney as Theodore,JaJaLoo's son and the drummer for the Chipmunks *Christina Applegate as Brittany,one of JaJaLoo's daughters and the most rebellious Chipette *Anna Faris as Jeanette,JaJaLoo's daughter and the one who thinks of the plans *Amy Poehler as Eleanor,JaJaLoo's daughter and Theodore's crush *Jason Sudeikis as Red,leader of the Angry Birds *Anthony Padilla as Hal,the inventor who is nicknamed "The Hammer" *Josh Gad as Chuck/Lazer Bird,speedy birds from the game *Danny McBride as Bomb,an explosive black bird *Maya Rudoph as Matilda, a peacekeeping bird. *Kate McKinnon as Stella, Red's girlfriend. *Bill Hader as King Pig, the leader of the pigs *Fergal Reilly as Moustache Pig, an Irish Pig *James Franco as Corporal Pig, the general pig *Jeremy Scott as Jeremy, a minion pig *Chris Atkinson as Rob, a minion pig *Mark Wahlberg as Mark, a minion pig *Ian Hecox as Harold/Bubbles, two birds *Will Arnett as Shredder,one of the Founding Five *Owen Wilson as Ripjaw,another of the Founding Five *Jim Carrey as Corduroy,the G.R.O.S.S. Secretary *Frank Welker as Garfield,JaJaLoo's cat who loves lasagna *Gregg Berger as Odie,JaJaLoo's dog and Garfield's sidekick *Tom Hanks as Woody,a cowboy in the movie Toy Story *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear,Woody's sidekick *Ned Beatty as Lotso,a bad bear turned good *Dennis Quaid as Pikachu,a Pokemon who can only say "Pika" *Max Records as Max,the leader of the wild things *Macaulay Culkin as Troy,a sea otter who is good at healing people *Chris O'Dowd as Tigger, a prankster from Winnie the Pooh *Chris Diamontopoulos as Mickey Mouse, a popular cartoon character who is a burglar. *Aaron Eckhart as Grizz,a new recruit who is another bear *Hugh Jackman as Boomerang, a dolphin who acts like a boomerang * Celebrity Cast *Seth Rogen *Kristen Wiig *Jonah Hill *Bill Hader *Michael Cera *James Franco *Danny McBride *Paul Rudd *Nick Kroll *David Krumholtz *Edward Norton *Jason Bateman *Olivia Munn *T.J. Miller *Jillian Bell *Vanessa Bayer *Rob Corddry *Kate McKinnon *Jennifer Aniston